A Break in the Clouds
by emaline5678
Summary: Ever wonder how Piper and Leo mysteriously got their wedding rings back before The Seven Year Witch? This is that night and the romantic vows they shared again with each ohter. Features some Phoebe and Paige, but mainly Piper and Leo. Not that graphic.


_Alas, I do not own "Charmed" or its characters. If I did no one would have been able to astral project but Prue._

_This story takes place after the Avatars and before "The Seven Year Witch". Ever wonder how Piper and Leo magical got their wedding rings back? Piper finds them and decides to have a nice romantic dinner to renew their vows in a way. Very sweet, romantic fluff piece. Not too graphic either. Features some Phoebe and Paige, but not much. _

The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the quiet, dark Halliwell manor. The evil of the outside was locked out for a night in the safety of the walls. Peace had drifted into the slumbers of each Halliwell – even if it would last only for the night.

In one bedroom, Phoebe Halliwell slept with a pillow over her dark head, her laptop collapsed at her side. She had stayed up till the wee hours trying to finish her weekly advice column. Only a few days earlier she and her sisters had tried to free the world of all its problems and evils. Instead of happiness, they had found deception and heartache thanks to the Avatars. Instead of happy, worry-free readers, Phoebe again had her same trouble, depressed citizens. No matter how many letters she answered she had the sinking feeling it just would never be enough. There would always be a new batch of heartache in the mail the next day.

Muttering in her sleep, Phoebe rolled over as blessed dreams finally took over her mind.

Next door, Paige Mathews had just fallen into a shallow sleep. A half empty box of Kleenex sat by her pillow, in case a sudden attack of tears overtook her in the night. No matter how much she focused on magic or her nephews, every time she closed her eyes the heartache was still there. It had etched itself on the corners of her mind like an unwanted cross-stitch sampler.

Paige, like her sister witches, had invested everything in creating a demon-free Utopia. They did it not to really play God, but to create a safe, good world for all present and future children. Instead, they had been forced fed lies by the evil Avatars, who cared more about power than the good of mankind. Their lust for power had cost Paige, Kyle – her FBI agent boyfriend. He was the only who had realized the evil threat of the Avatars. If she and her sisters had only listened more to him, then he'd still be alive and by her side.

Sighing heavily in her sleep, Paige dreamt of the good times. She dreamt of the sweetness of their first kiss. She remembered his smile that he only flashed briefly – only for her. She then dreamt of the Utopia she _could_ have had with Kyle.

She knew, deep down, that she had to move on. She couldn't spend the rest of her life mourning a love that had barely started. Yet, in her dreams she could be happy with Kyle again…if only a moment. She wanted to cherish those few moments of peace before the ache of grief overtook her in the day. She had to do whatever gave her peace of mind in the dark, loneliness of night.

Next door to Paige, Piper was the only sister left awake in the house while her children slept soundly in their own room. She shouldn't have been awake after the night's activities. Smiling softly, she rolled over to find her husband, Leo sound asleep. She wasn't all that surprised, he had worked up quite a sweat over and over and over again that night.

She lay on her side, her chin cupped in her left hand. Leo's strong, familiar arm was circled around her waist as if even in sleep he was reluctant to let her go. Piper reached her right hand out to gently rub Leo's hard, smooth chest. He continued to sleep, a look of bliss on his fact that mirrored her own.

Grinning broadly, Piper peeked under the covers to unabashedly stare at his naked body. He did the same thing to her when she slept, which she hated, but she couldn't help herself. Finally, after almost two years, they were finally together again as husband and wife. There were no Elders or Avatars or issues to keep them apart. They could now find a measure of peace that hadn't shared since Wyatt was born.

Leo shifted slightly in his sleep, moving his left hand to his chest as if sensing Piper's movements. She gently caressed his strong hand, her fingers stopping on the gold of his wedding band.

Piper had been folding laundry that morning when she found the rings. Both were tucked into a small white box in the back of their joined sock drawer. Piper remembered when she had hidden hers – the day after she and her sisters saved Leo from the Valkaries. He had left her and their son, Wyatt, for a higher calling. Sure, it was all for the Greater Good, but it had still shattered her soul to see him leave. It broke her heart to think that their love couldn't be enough to keep them together forever.

She blinked back the faint pain the memory of his leaving caused her. Even though he had become an Elder, Leo never remained far from her and Wyatt. Together they had even added Chris to their family. She may have hidden her wedding ring, but she hadn't thrown it away. It was as if all through those months of pain, loss and angst, she knew they'd find each other again. Soul mates couldn't stay separated from each other for long.

Pier leaned in slowly to softly bestow a few gentle kisses on Leo's neck and shoulder. He moaned softly in his sleep and she smiled. Perhaps he had realized the same thing about their love. Even though she had pushed him away, dated other men and tired to forget him, he continued to love her. He continued to have faith that they would be together again. Maybe that was why he put his ring next to hers in the same small box.

After Piper had found their rings that morning, she stuck them quickly into her jeans pocket. She had heard Phoebe stomping up the stairs and Piper didn't want her sister to poke her nose into her business. At least, not yet. Piper suddenly thought that she and Leo had needed a night just to themselves with no kids, sisters or demons. They needed to talk. The future may not have been demon-free any longer, but they still had each other and the boys.

Piper slowly ran her finger down Leo's cheek. She could already feel the beginning of his morning beard stubble against her skin. He lips slowly followed her caress. She then frowned in thought. She had been so afraid to trust him again, to let him back into her heart. He had been so lost and confused after an Elder had murdered their future adult son. Then, unbeknownst to her, Leo had joined the Avatars to try and give them all the normal life they had deserved after so many years of fighting evil. He had done it for her and the boys – to bring them together as a family – and she loved him for it. Too bad he had been brainwashed just like the rest of them.

Snuggling closer to Leo, Piper thought back to their romantic dinner. Piper had shooed Phoebe out around six. She knew Phoebe had her column to write anyway that night. She could easily do it at the office. Paige she had ushered out an hour later with the boys. Paige had promised to take them to Magic School and then had promised she would _quietly_ orb them back to the manor later.

"Don't worry," Paige said with a wink. "I'll keep both eyes closed."

"Shut up, you," Piper cried with a giggle. Paige picked up Chris and set the small baby on her hip. Suddenly her smile darkened in sadness.

"I need the distraction anyway," Paige murmured. Piper inwardly sighed. The damn Avatars had wounded Paige the most. After all the magic they had performed, they couldn't bring back Paige's love.

"Paige, I-"

"I'm fine," she replied too quickly. She grinned too brightly at Piper. It struck Piper as more of a grimace than a smile. Paige then grabbed Wyatt's hand. "Don't have too much fun, honey. Come on, my little guys."

Before Piper could speak again, Paige and the boys had disappeared in a flurry of white lights. Sighing, Piper crossed her arms. None of it was fair. It was bad enough Paige wouldn't let her sisters console her. God, they had been so close to happiness. So close to a perfect world, a normal life.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked from behind her. Piper jumped and turned to see Leo had quietly orbed in behind her. His face was crinkled in worry, but he looked sexy in a simply button-down green shirt and black pants. She smiled, her worry instantly evaporating. She saw his frown fade as he took in her simple and elegant backless black dress. She could tell he approved by the way his green eyes roved over her body.

Smirking, Piper moved to wrap her arms around his waist. She lifted her head, her lips eager for one of his sweet kisses. He soon obliged. He softly kissed her, running his hand briefly over her cheek.

"I was just waiting for you," she whispered with a smile. He slipped his arms about her own waist.

"You're always waiting for me, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes suddenly sad and full of sorrow. "I'm sorry for that, Piper."

"But I know you always find your way back home," she replied.

"Piper, I-"

"No, Leo. Let's wait for that," she said firmly. She could tell her wanted a serious discussion. It was what they needed, but it could at least wait till their stomachs were full.

"Besides, I made your favorite tonight: roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, corn and biscuits."

"You're either the perfect wife or you just like to fatten me up."

Piper laughed, slipping one hand into his. "Come on, let's have an actual sit down meal. Now worries, no demons, no sisters, no kids-"

"Piper" Leo tired again, his handsome face wrinkled in worry. "They _will_ punish me for what we did. We can't deny it forever."

"Honey, I know. I'm not denying it," she said slowly, wishing Leo would just relax for an hour. Her heart didn't even want to think about how the other Elders would punish Leo for betraying them. She knew she wouldn't survive if they sent him away permanently or…recycled him.

"I just want a normal night for us, Leo. Even if it does only last a few hours."

"Okay," he said, a smile sneaking onto his face. She loved seeing him happy again. He was a calm, loving, peaceful person at heart. Those months after Gideon's betrayal had turned him into an anguished, worried lost soul. It tore her heat to see it. Now his smiles were a breath of new sunlight, a break in the clouds of gloom.

The dinner hadn't been that eventful. No matter how much Piper tried to lighten the conversation, she could feel the words were only plastic and fake. Leo wanted to be serious and Piper wanted his humor. It just wasn't fair. Everything would be fine one minute and then the next –

Piper angrily threw her crimson napkin onto her plate and stormed into the living room. Fuming, she began to pace as she heard Leo call her name and follow her.

"Piper, wait-"

"No, Leo. It's not right! We can't even have a meal without worrying about _them_ or when the next demon will shimmer into the manor. We're back together again and I just want us to be happy."

"I want that more than anything, Piper," Leo cried, stopping Piper by grabbing her upper arms. "I miss this – our family. I want it back. I want to see you laughing again. But at the same time, I can't ignore that the Elders won't be exactly forgiving. _They_ might take me away again. We just have to be prepared for that."

Piper suddenly stopped, her anger fading as sadness began to fill her heart. She looked up at the man she loved. Tears shone in her eyes, making them twinkle in the candlelight. She slowly reached a hand up to caress his cheek. Her eyes took in every line, every curve of his handsome face as if she'd never see him again after that night.

"I don't want to lose you again," she breathed, her voice cracking in grief. Leo's face mirrored her heartache. "Not now. Not after everything we've gone through."

"I don't _want_ to leave Piper," Leo replied, pain etched deep in his green eyes. "After all these months and years I've realized that _this_ is where I belong. _This_ is my home. I belong here with you and the boys. That's why I joined the Avatars – I wanted a normal, good world where we could be happy - where we could raise our family in peace."

"Then tell the Elders that-"

"You know _they_ won't understand. I put myself before the Greater Good. _They_ won't just let me go."

Tears spilled over Piper's cheeks and she bowed her head. It didn't matter anymore. She was suddenly weary of being the strong one - the glue that kept the Halliwell family together. If she lost Leo than that was it. The Elders may just as well recycle back into the world too.

"Piper," Leo whispered, moving to kiss away he tears. She shook her head, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close, his warm hands on her bare back, as she cried. She took in the scent of his skin, the smell of his cologne. His rough cheek felt warm against her bare neck. She could feel his heart beat against her own. As she cried, she listed to that identical rhythm, her heart threatening to burst in grief. She loved that man so much. How _dare_ the Elders take him away from her!

"Aren't you scared?" she whispered. The flood of anguish had dwindled to a trickle, but she refused to let Leo go. She felt him stiffen, then his head dropped to her should as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Terrified," he whispered in reply. She could feel emotion thickening in his voice. It made Piper want to weep with him. He had been the family guardian for so long. He had fought demons to save all their lives over and over again. He had sacrificed so much to be with Piper. He had turned on the Elders to protect his family again. Now he was to be punished for doing his job? It just wasn't fair.

Piper moved back to look up into Leo's face. Tears glistened in his kind, loving eyes. As he looked at her, a tear escaped. Piper watched the salty drop carve a line down his beautiful face. She kissed his cheek with trembling lips. It hurt her soul to see him so scared. He, who so stubbornly refused to stay in the background whenever Piper or her sisters were in trouble, was now the one in trouble.

She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. Their lips were only a breath away from each other. Leo moved his hands to cup her neck. For what felt like an eternity, the couple stood silent. They stood as their hearts and souls spoke for each other. Their hearts quickened together, their skin trembled together. They could stay silent forever in each others' arms while their love spoke volumes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Piper spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle, her love making it shake slightly.

"I love you," she murmured. Leo didn't even have to pause and reflect at her words.

"I love you too" he replied. Piper closed her eyes, knowing the words were true. She savored each syllable. She loved the way those words tumbled out of her husband's mouth as golden truth. They filled and enriched her heart. She never wanted him to stop saying them.

A sudden thought occurred to Piper. She abruptly took Leo's hand and led him to the couch. She fanatically wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"I don't care what the Elders think now."

"Piper-"

"No," she cried, her voice firm with determination. "We'll face them when we have to. Together. Now I want to enjoy our time together now."  
"We can't just forget them, Piper."  
"I know, Leo," she said with a harsh sigh. She reached up and placed a soft palm on his cheek. "But let's try for one night. Please. Let's pretend there's nothing outside of these walls. There's no one watching us, there's no one plotting to hurt us. There's just us. Even if it's only for one night. Please, Leo. Let's just focus on each other for once."

Leo took a moment to search her brown eyes. She hoped she reflected her true heart and soul in her eyes. It was all for him alone. She hoped he could see it and understand it.

Finally, he smiled. It was a soft smile, but it still crinkled his eyes. Piper grinned in return. She loved seeing his face bright and happy.

"Alright. Let's focus on us then," he whispered. Piper's crooked grin deepened as she pulled him in for a kiss. She inhaled sharply at the touch of him. It had been so long since she had had him so close. Oh, they had had some heavy make out sessions over the past few weeks, but she hadn't let him this close fro a year and a half. It just felt so _right_, so _natural_ to kiss him again. She moaned quietly as his tongue eagerly met hers in pure desire.

Leo started to gently push her back into the couch as his hands began to scoot further down her body.

"Mmm. Wait. Wait," she breathed as she broke off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at her slightly hurt. She laughed and kissed her lips again.

"Honey, it's nothing bad. Don't worry. I'm not saying 'no'." She licked her still tingling lips. She could still taste him on her and in her mouth. "Definitely not saying 'no'."

Leo laughed in return. His green eyes twinkled at her as she began to recognize that look of love and lust. She felt herself blush in anticipation.

"That's good," he murmured.

"Um. Yeah," Piper started as she felt herself grow hotter under his gaze. Her breath began to grow rather short in her throat. It didn't help that Leo's hand was gently stroking the top of her thigh. She had to get this done before her desire totally took over her senses. "I have something for you."

Piper dove for the little package she had hidden under a couch pillow. She grinned and almost shyly placed the small tissue-covered box in Leo's hand.

"What's this?" he asked with a confused grin.

:"Open it and find out."

Leo threw Piper an amused look as he unraveled the blue ribbon. As the white tissue paper and ribbon fell to the floor, he stared at the small white box in his hands. Throwing Piper one more confused look, he opened the box.

Piper held her breath as Leo's face changed. Sudden horror filled her stomach with ice. What if he didn't want to be married anymore? What if it was just easier leaving now than later?

Awe filled Leo's sweet face as he stared at the three wedding rings. Leo's gold band brightly reflected the candlelight. Piper's silver wedding band twinkled on its own, but her engagement right winked like a sacred jewel in the velvet box.

"Where did you find these?' he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Buried in my dresser drawer. Are you surprised?"

"No. Yes. I – I would have thought you would have thrown them out."

Piper stared up at him. Pain slightly colored her voice. "Why would I do that?"

"I know how I treated you, Piper. I left you and Wyatt. I never stopped loving you, but I gave up hope you'd ever let me come back to you. I thought – before we had Chris – that you had moved on. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had."

"Leo," Piper breathed. The pain of his leaving still ached in her heart. She knew his heart echoed that pain. Yet, that was all in the past. She only wanted to think of him now.

"I never gave up on us," she whispered. "Not really. Not deep in my heart. That's why I kept the rings. I knew one day we'd be able to wear them again."

Leo grinned brightly at her, his eyes full of love. She bit her lip as she saw fresh tears make his eye shimmer like emeralds in the light.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten."

Piper smiled in return. He quickly moved to kiss her sweetly and passionately. She whimpered again at his touch. How could he make her melt with just one touch?

Too soon Leo broke off the kiss. He moved off the couch, his eyes never leaving Piper's face. Then he slipped down smoothly to one knee. Her heart fluttered as another loving Crayola blush colored her cheeks.

"Piper," Leo murmured. His shaking fingers slipped her rings out of the box. He took her own trembling, soft small hand into his.

"You are the love of my life. You always have been - in our past lives, in this life and our future lives. I left you once and it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. How could I turn my back on you? On the boys? You're my savior, my rock, my lover, my best friend. You're the mother of my two beautiful children. I want to spend the rest of my life – every day – in your arms. Please, Piper. Will you be my wife again?"

Piper's breath stopped in her throat at his words. They dropped like silk poetry onto her heart. She felt new spring tears glisten in her eyes.

"Yes," she gasped, unsure that she'd be able to speak again at all.

Leo beamed. He pulled her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. He then slipped on her wedding band and then her engagement ring. The comfortable weight of the rings felt so natural, so true against her skin. Now she felt complete.

Piper slid onto the floor next to Leo. Her love for him still made her speechless. She wiped vainly at her watery eyes and then took the velvet box form his hand. She snuck his wedding band from the box, its weight comforting in her hand. She then took Leo's warm, strong hand in hers.

"Leo," she whispered, the tears stealing her words completely. "You are my soul mate. I have loved you every day – even when I thought I hated you. Our love has created our boys. I don't want to ever imagine my life without you. Please, stay my loving, beautiful, funny, brave, caring, sweet, sexy husband."

"Yes," Leo choked out, his own tears flowing unchecked from his eyes. Piper slipped his ring onto his finger. He then took his left hand and placed it over her left hand. Together they stared at their intertwined fingers. The rings seemed to glow on their in the soft candlelight. Then Leo lifted Piper's chin as his lips moved in close for another passionate, loving kiss that only he could bestow.

Piper sighed in contentment at the memory of that dinner. Tomorrow may bring disaster and darkness and misery from the Elders, but tonight was theirs. While they were together, nothing could break their love. It as so pure and golden – Piper wished that everyone in the world could be so lucky and blessed.

"You couldn't sleep?" Leo asked groggily, breaking Piper out of her thoughts. Piper smiled softly next to him as his green eyes slowly opened to look at her. She loving traced his chest with her fingers.

"No. I was afraid I'd wake up and it would all be a dream."

"It's no dream," he whispered and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much. You can believe that."

"Do you?" she asked, her face breaking into a bright teasing grin. She could tell it awakened Leo completely. "Prove it."

His face broke into his own toothy smile. Before she could protest, he flipped her onto her back and straddled her with his lean, hard body.

"You don't have to ask," he growled huskily. He gave her quick teasing kisses on her lips. "You are such a sexy, sweet, beautiful woman. I could make love to you all night."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she gasped, her breath hot and ragged. His short kisses were driving her wild. They left her hungry for more. Her body begged and craved for more of him.

"Nothing," he whispered, licking her lips hungrily with his tongue. Piper whimpered in pleasure as he began to lovingly caress and tease her body with his hands.

Piper's mind tasted each new sensation as she and Leo made love. Their wedding rings continued to sparkle – even in the dark. Piper knew her heart sparkled as brightly as the jewels with Leo back in her arms. The couple together sparkled as brightly as the sun during a break in the clouds. The manor continued to sleep around them as the two soul mates became one soul, one heart, one love in the peace of the night.


End file.
